Heartbreaker (2019)
'Heartbreaker (2019) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their LWL brand. It will take place Sunday, February 17, 2019 from the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, OK. It will be the fourth and final LWL exclusive pay per view of season 3, as well as the first event in the WHEI Heartbreaker chronology. It will also be the fifteenth pay per view of season 3 overall. Background The card consisted of matches that resulted from scripted storylines that played out on WHEI's LWL brand. Storylines played out on the War Hawks' weekly show on Twitch [[WHEI LWL|''LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends]]. Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that lead to a match or series of matches heading into the event. The primary feud heading into the event was between Xerios and Stone Cold Steve Austin '97 with the two feuding over the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. At the Royal Rumble, Xerios defeated Matt Hardy to win his first LWL World Heavyweight Championship. After the match he cut a promo saying it was validation for his 3 years of loyalty to the brand, and that no one, not even his own General Manager, believed he could do it. Steph came out and congratulated Xerios on finally winning the World Title, she said he would have to earn his spot at WrestleMania however, and announced his first challenger as Stone Cold, who then came out to seemingly shake the new champion's hand, only to deliver a Stunner instead. A secondary feud heading into the event was between Baron Corbin and Rusev with the two feuding over the LWL Zodiac Championship. At End Of The Line Corbin defeated Finn Balor to retain the championship after a hard fought match. The next episode of LWL they had a non title rematch, which was won by Balor. After the match an enraged Corbin attacked Balor, Rusev came out and appeared to want to help Corbin only to instead deliver a Matchka kick to Corbin, turning face in the process. Steph later made a match between the two official for the championship at Heartbreaker. Another feud heading into the event was between Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) and The Golden Truth (R-Truth & Goldust) with the two teams feuding over the LWL World Tag Team Championship. At End Of The Line, Breezango defeated The Hart Foundation (Bret "Hitman" Hart '97 & Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart) to retain the championship. The following episode of LWL they were challenged to a match for the titles at Heartbreaker by Golden Truth, which they accepted. The following week the match between the two was made official. Another feud heading into the event was between Lita and Ember Moon with the two feuding over the LWL Leading Lady Championship. At the Royal Rumble, Lita defeated Alundra Blayze on the pre-show to retain the championship. The following episode of LWL, Lita came out and asked for more competition, issuing an open challenge to anyone on the roster to face her for the title at Heartbreaker. The challenge was answered by Moon. The match was later made official later that night. Another feud heading into the event was between Goldberg and Sting, and Tye Dillinger with the three feuding over the LWL Global Internet Championship. After Goldberg retained the title at End Of The Line, he started getting a little cocky, saying he was unbeatable. He also started comparing his recent winning streak to the one he originally had in WCW. This drew the ire of "The Icon" as he remembered what Goldberg was like back then and wanted to end his streak before it could get any momentum going. His comments also offended "The Perfect 10" who saw it as a slight against the current crop of talent and the LWL roster in particular. Steph later scheduled a match between the three for the Global Internet Championship at Heartbreaker. Another feud heading into the event involved a 10 Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal for the right to challenge the LWL World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania. Seeing as how 3 shows cannot host a pay per view in Universe Mode, the Royal Rumble Match was exclusively Raw and SmackDown talent. To rectify this, Sherania announced that at Heartbreaker, there would be a Battle Royal in the spirit of the Royal Rumble to determine who would challenge for the title at WrestleMania. It was later announced that the runner up would receive an LWL Zodiac Championship Match at WrestleMania. The final feud heading into the event involved another battle royal this time for an LWL Leading Lady Championship Match at WrestleMania. Since SmackDown's Becky Lynch won the match and decided to stay on SmackDown, and Raw's women's title match was set, Steph decided to take initiative and schedule her own #1 Contenders Match. With tensions in the Riott Squad seeming high after Liv Morgan failed to win the title at End Of The Line and Ruby failing to defeat LWL General Manager Steph, she agreed to let the remaining two Riott Squad members who hadn't received a championship match in the Battle Royal. This the participants for the match were revealed as Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan, Zelina Vega, Charlotte Flair, Sydney WGP, and Natalya. Event Preliminary Matches The event started with a 10 Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal for a LWL World Heavyweight Championship Match at WrestleMania with the runner up receiving a Zodiac Championship Match at the event. Shane McMahon and Dude Love started the match as #1 and #2 respectively, #3 was LWL Zodiac Champion Baron Corbin. #4 was John Cena Dude Love was the first eliminated by Shane. #5 was Diesel Cena was eliminated by Corbin. #6 was Demon Finn Balor and Shane was eliminated by Diesel. #7 was Sheamus. Balor was eliminated by Corbin as #8 Dark Raven came out. #9 was R-Truth as Sheamus was eliminated by Corbin. The final entry was British Bulldog who was eliminated by Corbin. Diesel was eliminated by Corbin. Raven was eliminated by Corbin in the end Corbin won the match by last eliminating Truth. Next was a match between Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) and The Golden Truth (Goldust & R-Truth) for the LWL World Tag Team Championship. After a long and brutal match in which all four men hit their finishers quite a few times Breeze hit a Superkick on Goldust to win the match and retain the championship for his team. Then was a match between Baron Corbin and Rusev for Corbin's LWL Zodiac Championship. After another long and brutal match Corbin hit a fourth End Of Days to win the match and retain the championship. Therefore he forfeits the Zodiac Championship in order to challenge for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania. After that was the 6 Woman Over The Top Rope Battle Royal for an LWL Leading Lady Championship Match at WrestleMania between Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan, Zelina Vega, Charlotte Flair, Sydney WGP, and Natalya. Natalya was the first person eliminated by Sarah Logan. The next person eliminated was Logan herself by Charlotte. Charlotte was then eliminated herself by Zelina Vega. The next person eliminated was Ruby Riott by Zelina Vega. In the end Vega won the match and the right to challenge the LWL Leading Lady Champion by eliminating Sydney. Following that was a match between Goldberg, Sting, and Tye Dillinger for the LWL Global Internet Championship. After a lengthy and very competitive match Goldberg sent Dillinger into the steps on the outside, sent Sting back into the ring and hit a Jackhammer to win the match and retain the championship. The penultimate match was between Lita and Ember Moon for the LWL Leading Lady Championship. After a long and grueling match between the two Ember hit a second Eclipse to win the match and the title. After the match Ember attempted to shake hands with Lita, but she slapped her hand away and walked off, hinting at a heel turn. Main Event The main event was between Xerios and Stone Cold Steve Austin for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. After a short match Austin and Xerios fought up the ramp while the referee continued to count both men out. Austin realized that they were being counted out and rushed back to the ring... seemingly forgetting he couldn't win the title that way. As a result Xerios was counted out, therefor he lost the match, but retained the championship and will defend it at WrestleMania against Baron Corbin. Results Men's Battle Royal Eliminations Women's Battle Royal Eliminations External links